fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dyskusja:Banderwil
Banderwil Świetnie Nieżle Może być Nie za bardzo Słabo Z niecierpliwością na niego czekam, ale mam co do niego pewne obawy- proporcjonalność. Malutka głowa Kalmaha W ciele, które ma ponad 400 części... Vezok999 18:22, sie 10, 2010 (UTC) Ja też, ale ja się obawiam o kolorystykę. OpiekunŻycia 18:25, sie 10, 2010 (UTC) Był nieco wzorowany na Wojowniku. Banderwil A kolorystycznie pasuje. Banderwil I want his photo! Lord Vox 14:22, sie 11, 2010 (UTC) Mogę dać "spoiler". Banderwil Eee... Nie, po prostu daj zdjęcie (oczywiście jak skończysz go budować ;] ) Lord Vox 14:46, sie 11, 2010 (UTC) Tylko nogi brakuje (zanim zaczęłem go budować, posprzedawałem te czarne belki), ale macie. Mój ojciec robił zdjęcia (uparł się). Banderwil O_O Lord Vox 15:24, sie 11, 2010 (UTC) thumb|400px thumb|left|400px O_O, bo takie złe? Banderwil Ehh... co ja będę komentował. 10/10 ale i tak to chyba za niska ocena (najwyższa, jaką dałem) Vezok999 19:10, sie 11, 2010 (UTC) 9,99/10 M.O.Cek doskonały, ale na 10/10 trzeba historię udoskonalić. M.O.Cka szczerze zazdroszczę. Gigant największy na tej wiki.--http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100801172134/mylegonetwork/pl/images/c/c1/Podpis.jpg 19:16, sie 11, 2010 (UTC) O_O bo takie dobre. 9++/10 Lord Vox 19:21, sie 11, 2010 (UTC) Historii zostawiłem wolną, bo napiszę o nim opowieści. Banderwil 10+/10 bo niema nogi.Panrahk17 17:29, sie 13, 2010 (UTC) No nie ma nogi, bo zabrakło mi belek (sprzedałem większość na Allegro zanim wpadłem na pomysł zrobienia Banderwila) Banderwil Gdyby miał noge dostał by 11/10 więc obydwie oceny są dobre:DPanrahk17 18:58, sie 13, 2010 (UTC) No są dobre. Banderwil Nigdy nie lubiłem tytanów. Jako setów i jako MOCków też. No może z wyjątkiem Murlada. Ten nie będzie kolejnym wyjątkiem, jednak ma w sobie coś(to nie jest ta brakująca noga) co zmusiło mnie do wstawienia oceny 4/5. (bez tego czegoś byłoby 2/5) OpiekunŻycia 15:59, sie 14, 2010 (UTC) Jest super,tylko ta stopa,daje 20/10 -- bart7456 Czyli Banderwil ma brodę? El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 17:35, wrz 6, 2010 (UTC) Wow.Robi wrażenie.10+/10 Furno Blood 7+-8-/10 Fajny ale nic imponującego, prócz rozmiarów. Założę się, że wielu userów zrobiłobu podobną bestię gdyby mieli tyle czerwonych części.. Wrażenie faktycznie robi, ale ma kilka wad konstrukcyjnych i estetycznie kilka rzeczy mi się nie podoba. (i nie piszę tego z zazdrości ;]) Ale ogólnie jest w porządku. Tylko przydłoby sie jakoś przerobić głowę, żeby była bardziej wyrazista bo ledwo widać, że w ogóle ma głowe. __KopakaNuva 17:25, wrz 16, 2010 (UTC) =Turniej= Widzę dopisałeś styl walki szczególnie dla turnieju :) Podejrzewam, że Banderwil będzie walczył z jakimś innym tytanem. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 15:38, wrz 15, 2010 (UTC) "Jeżeli ktoś w ogóle stanie z Banderwilem do pojedynku, to na pewno będzie masakra. Spadnie deszcz krwi!" Banderwil the Destroyer Spokojnie, już my kogoś znajdziemy. Wiadomo, że chcemy aby walki były wyrównane, żeby przez to ich poziom był lepszy. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę 15:48, wrz 15, 2010 (UTC) Hehe. To znajdźcie kogoś dobrego. Jestem ciekaw, kto pójdzie... Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!! Banderwil the Destroyer Ale wiesz, zawsze może się powtórzyć walka Dawida z Goliatem :D--Guurahk 17:39, wrz 15, 2010 (UTC) Hehe. Tylko że Goliat nie był z Venodianu ;) Banderwil the Destroyer Venodian Banderwila zostanie osłabiony na potrzeby Turnieju.--Guurahk 19:35, wrz 15, 2010 (UTC) No raczej. Banderwil the Destroyer Spoko, Rurkins, właśnie tworzę kogoś idealnego do tego zadania.Kani--Nui 15:51, wrz 20, 2010 (UTC) W sobote sprubuję Banderwila pobić choć zębacz też mugłby sprubowaćMinotaur111 16:50, wrz 20, 2010 (UTC)tak czy siak wygram ???? Banderwil the Destroyer oczywiście w sobote sprubuje zrobic wiekszegoMinotaur111 16:51, wrz 20, 2010 (UTC) To ilu w końcu będzie walczyło z Banderwilem? Banderwil the Destroyer Moj kandydat ma grubo ponad 500 części, 50 cm (M.O.C) wzrostu, 30 w barach, noga ma długość 25, a ręka 30. Bander ma konkurencję.Kani--Nui 21:04, wrz 20, 2010 (UTC) Tak, fajnie. Tylko że Banderwil to po prostu kupa podoczepianych do siebie części. Jeśli Twój M.O.C ma więcej części, to pewnie jest jedynie większą kupą podoczepianych do siebie części. A ciekawe jaka będzie kolorystyka... Banderwil the Destroyer Dobra, cały czerwony, z czarną głową i bez Photoshopa.Kani--Nui 08:14, wrz 21, 2010 (UTC) ja też mam kandydata ma on duże szanseMinotaur111 15:23, wrz 21, 2010 (UTC) Dlaczego liczba części Banderwila nagle wzrosła o 200? Kani--Nui 16:53, lut 1, 2011 (UTC) Kiedyś pisało, że tyle mają jego kończyny, a on znalazł notatkę z liczbą części Vezok999 16:56, lut 1, 2011 (UTC) Szczerze mówiąc, chętnie napisałbym teraz, że nie wierzę, że ma tyle części (tak jak Bandziu podważył to, że w ogóle zbudowałem Terrasia). Cóż, nie zrobię tego. Dowiedzieliśmy się, że jego tułów liczy 200, a każda kończyna 100 z kawałeczkiem. Cóż, nie wygląda mi na 600, pewnie z tej racji, że przyzwyczaiłem się do czterystu z kawałkiem. Kani--Nui 17:30, lut 1, 2011 (UTC) Też sie do 400 przyzwycziłem. Zawsze możecie zrobić zdjecia części, tak jak ja Mercentowi Vezok999 17:44, lut 1, 2011 (UTC) Super. Daje 10/10 Ackar29175 14:39, kwi 22, 2011 (UTC) Tak patrzę na oceny i widzę, że większość jest wyższa niż powinna. A teraz niekonwencjonalność - ocenię swojego MoCa. Cóż, na pierwszy ogień idzie fakt, iż części są właściwie byle jak podoczepiane, jedynie po to, aby było ich jak najwięcej. Po za rozmiarami i wykorzystaniem głowy Kalmaha w ten sposób, nie ma żadnej innej "sensacji". Mała głowa - niektórym to przeszkadza, jednak ja jakoś lubię dryblasów z małą głową. Ochraniacze ud (golenie Inika) strasznie odstają. Stopy są płaskie jak smak zupy bez kostki rosołowej Knorra (czy tam Winiar, nie pamiętam tej reklamy :P). W nogach natomiast podobają mi się golenie - u góry węższe, u dołu szersze (zawsze takie lubiłem). Dłonie to po prostu czysty Axonn. Faktem jest, że Banderwil miał być istotą z silnikiem na plecach (stąd ten wirnik od Jetraxa), ale porzuciłem tą koncepcję wraz z rejestracją na FB. Byłem kiedyś dość pomysłowy - brutalna i olbrzymia istota używa echolokacji i zmysłu dotyku tak, jak skorpion, ponieważ nie ma oczu... Historii nie ma wiele i nie jest one specjalnie ciekawa. Tak, w porównaniu do doświadczenia, jakie miałem podczas budowy Bandzia, to MoC zasługuje na 7/10, lecz gdybym zbudował coś takiego w teraźniejszości, MoC nie powinien dostać więcej niż 5/10. Takie oto słowa padły od autora. Dziękuję, dobranoc! Volgaraahk 18:48, kwi 22, 2011 (UTC) Tyle artów nie ma wcale komentów, a ten będzie się użalał nad dobrymi ocenami swojego MoCa... XXIw... a tak pozatym to Vezok999 19:00, kwi 22, 2011 (UTC) :"Pan Vezok sposób ma :Na ripostę, każdego dnia!"Zivo22 Władca Pustyni 11:31, kwi 24, 2011 (UTC) :"Pan Zivo sposób ma :Na kradnięcie Bandkowi tekstów każdego dnia" :P Kani--Nui 12:26, kwi 24, 2011 (UTC) :Kani jak widać nie jest zbyt rozgarnięty... Tu chodzi o obrócenie słów Banderwila przeciwko niemu. Vezok999 12:29, kwi 24, 2011 (UTC) :Mistrz ciętej riposty kontratakuje! Zapomniałem, że Volg i Bandek to jedność... Chociaż... Kani--Nui 18:20, kwi 25, 2011 (UTC) Skończysz go kiedyś??? Malum121 19:10, kwi 22, 2011 (UTC) Chyba trochę podupadłem... ale muszę złamać swoje żelazne prawo co do obniżanai ocen na rzecz prawa skali x/10. Obniżam ocenę o tego plusa, to chyba nie jest straszne, teraz czekam na MOCa na prawde godnego tego plusa (czyli korona najlpeszego MOCa wg mnei) Vezok999 17:47, maj 29, 2011 (UTC) Kiedyś uważałem Banderwila za mega zajebistego MOCa i bez wachania postawił bym mu 10/10, ale teraz mój stosunek do niego troszeczkę się zmienił.Większość części zdaje się być podoczepiana tylko po to, żeby być.Głowa kalmaha jest zdecydowanie za mała dla...dla...takiej bambaryły.Stopy, a dokładniej stopa jest stanowcza za mała i płaska jak decha.Ręce średnio mi się podobają, ale nogi mogą już być.Tyle odnośnie MOCa7/10.Hisorii nie ocenię, bo zabardzo czego nie mam, ale jest jedna rzecz, która bardzo mi się nie podoba.Jego statystyki.Skala powinna być od 1 do 20, a nie od 1 do 50.Nawet jak na takiego giganta są zbyt nakoksowane.Z tego powodu ocena nie będzie zbyt nakoksowana i jest nią 6-/10EditionLoader 10:30, lip 23, 2012 (UTC) 10/10! Jest to moja druga ulubiona postać na tej wiki(Vox oczywiście najlepszy.):D Niezły 8/10. Wojti2000 (dyskusja) 06:53, kwi 21, 2014 (UTC) Jak na niego patrze mam skojarzenia z Cthulhu. --Zarian 09:06, gru 24, 2015 (UTC)